Game Over
by Yumekui7
Summary: AU He kept his gaze on the man standing in his living room. "Kida, take Mikado-chan to your room. I need to talk to his brother." "Game over, Shizu-chan." "This isn't a game, Izaya-kun." Shizaya KidaMikado
1. Trouble?

Read and Review! Reviews make chapters update faster! : D

* * *

Title: Game Over

Summary: AU He kept his gaze on the man standing in his living room. "Kida, take Mikado-chan to your room. I need to talk to his brother." "Game over, Shizu-chan." "This isn't a game, Izaya-kun." Shizaya KidaMikado

The blonde bodyguard stood at the gates of Raira Academy, his hand on the shoulder of a younger blonde. "No more of your gang related issues, Kida. Call if you need a ride home. Try not to cause any trouble." The shorter blonde looked up at his brother. "You're one to talk, Nii-san. I don't think I'll be needing a ride," he smiled as he spotted his friends from the year before. "See ya, Shizuo!" The smaller blonde, known as Kida, ran towards a raven haired boy and girl. Shizuo smiled lightly and turned to walk down the street, meeting up with Tom at the corner. He lit a cigarette and shoved his hands in his pockets, crossing the street along side his employer.

Kida slung his arms over his friends' shoulders, wriggling his thin body between the two. "How was your summer break, my lovelies? Did you take your sister to the amusement park, Anri-chan," the boy asked the girl to his left. The girl smiled lightly, pushing her glasses up, and nodded. "Saika really likes the one in Shinjuku. We should all go someday," Anri responded in her timid voice.

Kida's face split into a large grin as he nudged the raven haired boy. "How about it, Mikado-chan? Let's go on a date," he teased. The raven's eyes widened and a light blush powdered the bridge of his nose to the edges of his ears. The older male's grin increased as he witnessed his friend's reaction. "I'm only kidding," Kida laughed. He brought his face closer to Mikado's. "Unless, you really do want a date with the great Masaomi Kida," he whispered, causing another layer of pigment on the boy's face.

The blonde danced his way around the two as they reached their respective classrooms. Mikado and Anri smiled, waving at the blonde before entering their classroom. Kida laughed and made his way to class seeing as there was no one else in the hallway but him.

A man sat his revolving chair, facing a large window. He swirled around in his chair and rested his elbow on his desk, holding up his cheek. "Mairu, you can't keep getting you and your sister in trouble. I can't keep going to Ikebukuro to pick you up. I have to work, you know. You two will have to stay at school until your brother gets out as well. Maybe if you're nice enough, he'll take off school and bring you home early. Class hasn't even started yet and you've already been sent to the principal's office," he spoke, rubbing his temples with his free hand. "Go call Mika-chan before class starts for him as well," he sighed, closing his cellphone. A woman walked in, holding an armful of folders. She dropped them on his desk, walking out of his office. "Those are due by tomorrow, Izaya-san," she spoke curtly before closing the door. Izaya eyed the closed door, letting his gaze fall down to the stack of folders. He sighed, massaging his temples to will away the headache soon to consume him.

Mikado looked up from his book as the teacher came in. The class stood and bowed to the man. "Ryugamine-kun, please report to the office. You have a phone call," he said after the morning announcements. The boy's eyes widened at the thought of going to the office, but nodded and left nonetheless. Mikado stuck his head through the small opening of the door, looking for anyone who may have his call on the line. "I'm Ryugamine Mikado. Is there a call for me," he asked softly. A woman looked up at the sound of his voice and gestured to the receiver laying on the desk with boards along the sides, allowing for some privacy.

He nodded and thanked the woman before quickly sitting on the stool and picking up the receiver. "Hello," he greeted nervously. Who could be calling him so early in the day? A soft voice responding calmed his nerves. "Mairu...trouble...pick us up?" Mikado made a face as he heard his youngest sister's name. Sighing lightly, Mikado responded carefully. "I'll see, Kururi. Why are you calling and not the one who started it?" He heard a light squeak on the other end. "Nicer..." The boy smiled, "It wouldn't have mattered if she called. I'll come get you in an hour." He placed the receiver back in its place and thanked the woman once again. She waved at him as he left the room. As he reached his classroom, the boy straightened his jacket and waited outside the door until it was time for break.

As soon as he heard papers and chairs shuffling, Mikado opened the door and headed to his teacher. "A family emergency has come up. I have to pick up my sisters. Could I get the homework for tomorrow?" The teacher nodded and proceeded to flip through books, pointing out which assignments needed to be done by when. The student bowed and thanked the man before retrieving his belongings, hanging from the side of his desk. He stopped next to Anri and briefly told her his situation. The girl smiled, understanding and agreeing to relay the message to Kida later on during lunch. Mikado hugged her and thanked her as well before heading out the door, then the school gates.

A vending machine came crashing down next a slight man, cowering against the asphalt. "Y-y-you'll have the money soon! I promise! J-just make him stop, Tom-san." A man in a crisp suit side stepped craters in the ground and debris, crouching down to face the victim. "Tomorrow, or this will be much worse." The man walked back over to Shizuo, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder before he could lift up a street lamp. The incredibly strong individual pocketed his hands, walking away from the mess he created yet again. Tom walked next to the large man and took out a piece of paper, checking off a name and circling another. "Where to next?" The blonde asked, lighting another cigarette.

* * *

First Durarara! story. Same drill as all fics, read and review. : ) Chapters may become longer if wished. I'm planing to end this in less than 4 chapters so look forward to it! Ideas are always welcome; if there are any spelling/grammar errors, feel free to acknowledge them. Drive safely!


	2. A Special Meeting

Title: Game Over  
Summary: AU He kept his gaze on the man standing in his living room. "Kida, take Mikado-chan to your room. I need to talk to his brother." "Game over, Shizu-chan." "This isn't a game, Izaya-kun." Shizaya KidaMikado  
Chapter 2: A Special Meeting  
First reviewer: Readers-Section: Thank you so much~ Merry Christmas~ : )

* * *

A gentle breeze moved the boy's short dark hair as he sat with his friends during lunch. He moved apart from the blonde beside him to let their female friend sit between them. The boy smiled up gently and offered her a can of juice which she gratefully took. "Saika wishes to go to the amusement park again. Since she has time today, Celty is taking us. Would either of you like to come? She hasn't seen you both in a long time, neither has Saika," the girl spoke. The blonde stretched and knelt before the girl, taking her hand in his. "I'd love to go Anri-chan! It'd be wonderful, seeing the lights and your beautiful gaze upon me in the evening time," he gestured in large motions with his free hand. "However, I must decline," the boy sighed, dropping his head dramatically. "My dearest brother wishes to have a family dinner before he leaves for a business trip." The girl blushed at her friend's dramatic response. After a year of knowing him, she'd figure she would be accustomed to such behavior. Anri turned to the boy to her other side with a questioning gaze. "How about you, Ryugamine-kun?" The boy smiled and shook his head, "Sorry, Sonohara-chan. My sisters are still suspended from after-school activities so I have to stay with them at home. Maybe next week."

The girl nodded as she stood up from the bench. "Next week would be good. I don't think Saika would get tired of this place," she smiled lightly, pushing up her glasses. The bell rang signaling the students to return to their rooms as class was about to start. The blonde once again parted from his friends, waving as he walked down the hallways.

~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~4213~

A raven haired informant sat at his desk, twirling a pen in his hand as he waited for the other person to respond on the online chat. He looked at the pile of folders on his desk that his secretary had graciously dumped on him the day before. The man pushed it aside as his computer alerted him to a response. An address came up in the chat box causing the man to smile maliciously. "Namie," he called. "I'll be taking a little trip today. All files are completed and signed on my desk," he spoke absently, grabbing his fur lined jacket as he exited his office. Izaya pulled out the slip of paper he had previously scribbled the address on and grinned, realizing he had the opportunity to invade Ikebukuro once more. He slipped into a train and pocketed the paper once more.

A girl sat at the fountain, clutching her cellphone to her chest as she looked around cautiously. She flinched as a man in a black coat approached her with a gentle smile. The light breeze caused the light fur on his hood to sway as he moved. She looked at him curiously, standing and greeting the man. "Are you Nakura-san," she asked in a shaky voice, resulting in a larger smile from the man. "Why, yes. Yes, I am. Let's walk, shall we, Harima-san?"

Izaya smiled as he walked away from the crying mess of a girl in the corner of a filthy alley. He realized going on dating sites to pick up insecure women to torture was starting to bore him. It was becoming one of his old hobbies, like stomping on cellphones and boyfriends. It was always the same problem; they all had unresolved daddy issues. This one in particular had more to her 'daddy issues'; she was also stalking a former classmate. How wonderful. Breaking her was initially enjoyable, however, after her incessant babbling of her classmate, the informant soon grew tired of the charade. He checked his phone for the time and decided he had extra time today to pick up his siblings.

As he made his way past the school gates, he waved to the two figures in a third story window. The glass opened to let the girl hang half her body out the window. "Nii-san!" The girl had waved vigorously at the man and proceeded to drag the figure beside her down the hallway. Izaya opened the door to the school office and smiled at the teachers. "I'm here to pick up my sisters," he stated, gesturing to the girl shoving her face into the crack of the door. The teachers nodded, trying not to make eye contact with the infamous man standing before them. The two girls quickly latched onto their brother's arms and dragged him through the hallways, back to their lockers to retrieve their belongings.

"Hey, why are you here, and not Mika-chan? He was supposed to pick us up; you know that. It would've been much easier for him; he's only a couple blocks away," the younger of the twins babbled on, quickly packing her books, occasionally pushing up her glasses and throwing her braid back over her shoulder. The older girl said nothing, calmly putting her things away and squeezing Izaya's hand along the way. Izaya shrugged, as he was pulled out of the school gates by his youngest sister. "Mairu, Kururi, where do you want to go? We can pick up Mika-chan and go out tonight." Mairu stared at Izaya with large, excited eyes. "Let's go! Pleease." she whined, pulling on his arm. The man looked down at Kururi. "How about you?" The girl nodded, pressing her face into the fur of his sleeve. The more energetic of the girls grinned widely at the response and continued to drag the two down the streets of Ikebukuro, almost succeeding in dislocating her brother's shoulder.

The siblings arrived at the gates of Raira Academy, standing to the side to let the other students pass by. Mairu hung on to the edge of the wall, peering over in an attempt to spot her brother. As she saw three figures coming from the entrance to her left, she squealed causing her sister to to tighter her grip Izaya's elbow. "Onii-chaaan!" She screamed, waving her free arm like she had earlier in the day. "Hurry! Hurry! Come on! Move your skinny butt!"

Mikado's eyes widened as he heard the unmistakable voice of his sister. He looked up and nearly tripped over a rock seeing Mairu hanging on the high wall. The boy sighed, trying his best to ignore the calls, and walked with his friends. Anri smiled at her friend's behavior and gave him a reassuring smile. The blonde on the other side of Anri grinned and decided to tease Mikado a bit more before they reached the gates. "You're going on a date with her? But, why? You have me! I thought you loved me," Kida exclaimed, clutching his sweatshirt with one hand and extending the other towards the dark haired boy. A light blush once again graced the boys face as the blonde continued his antics.

A light revving of a motorcycle engine caught Anri's attention as they reached the gates. A smile flitted across her face as she saw the signature yellow cat-eared helmet just beyond the walls. Waving to her friends, she ran toward the figure in all black. As she reached the vehicle, she grabbed a helmet from the compartment and placed it on her head. The girl wrapped her arms around her sister's thin waist as they sped toward the intersection.

Kida had stopped his actions to say goodbye to the girl. He looked to Mikado, who was mouthing words and shooting looks towards his sister. "We will meet again, my dear. Don't shed a tear at this goodbye," the blonde spoke, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, peeking at the other boy's reaction. Mikado resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stood to the side of the gate, waiting until his best friend was finished with his drama. His siblings stood behind them, conversing quietly as they waited.

"Aren't you supposed to be picked up as well? We can wait until your brother comes," Mikado said, almost regretting it as the blonde fell to his knees with a giant smile. "You're so wonderful to me, Mikado-chan! Let us bask in our love as we wait for my dearest brother to take me away from you. Let us cherish every second we have left!" The boy's ears reddened at the words of his friend. To make it worse, it seemed as though his sisters have gotten the wrong idea. The older of the twins, let go of the informant and latched onto Mikado's waist. The energetic girl had jumped off the wall and stood in front of her brother, leaning in to stare at the blonde's face. "Really, Nii-chan? You can do better! Like Hanejima Yuuhei," the girl continued to go on about the star, forgetting what she was originally attempting to do.

A sleek, black Viper pulled up to the curb, the sound of its doors unlocking signaled to Kida his brother was here. Instead of simply waving his goodbye, Kida bowed deeply and kissed the boy's hand. "I will dread every moment I'm away from you. This isn't goodbye forever, my dear. Wait for me," he smiled, making his way to the car. A taller blonde stepped out from the drivers seat and leaned in the top of the car as he waited.

Izaya felt a smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth as he realized who exactly stepped from the car. He reached into his pocket, gripping his knife and flipping it out with a light click. Hearing the familiar click, the blonde had turned his head to the sound. "Ara, Shizu-chan. I haven't seen you in such a long time. I don't get even a hello?" The informant smirked, twirling his blade before lunging at the bodyguard.

"You didn't tell me Heiwajima Shizuo was your brother," the raven haired male spoke as he stepped away from the fight. The blonde turned to Mikado, looking him in the eye. "You didn't tell me Orihara Izaya was your brother." He stepped closer to the other student. Mikado looked away from Kida, biting the sides of his cheeks. "Does it matter? Would you not have become friends with me if you knew?" The blonde had taken Mikado's hands in his. "Never! It wouldn't have affected me at all. I like you, Mikado."

All the while, the duo to their side had continued to fight, avoiding the vehicle but using all else. Shizuo had uprooted a mailbox, holding it over his head to hurl at the informant. Izaya dodged the projectile, using his momentum to lunge at the blonde. Unfortunately for the raven haired man, the school wall was not meant for ricochet and had a slippery surface. Instead of flipping over the bodyguard, Izaya had fallen onto the man. Because Shizuo was anticipating the other man's move, he looked up only to meet the blood red eyes of a man that had become way too close. He felt a warm pressure on his clenched mouth as Izaya's impact on his front caused Shizuo to fall on his back. The informant's own eyes widened as he realized how he had fallen. The violent duo quickly jumped apart. The blonde pressed the back of his hand to his burning mouth and stared at the man across from him doing the exact same.

"I like you, Mikado," the boy spoke again, this time taking said boy's hand and holding it between his, stroking the palm. Mikado opened his mouth to speak just as his brother grabbed his other hand, pulling him away from the scene. He looked back apologetically as Izaya kept one hand over his own mouth, the other pulling the boy along. The sister quickly latched onto the free arm and waved goodbye to the blondes standing on the sidewalk.

Kida looked up at his brother, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "Why'd you have to go and kiss him?" He moved to the passenger side and slid into the seat, greeting his other brother quietly. Heiwajima Kasuka had been sitting in the back seat of the car, witnessing the actions of his dearest brothers. He handed the younger brother a bottle of water which was gratefully taken. After a few minutes, Shizuo slid into the driver seat and started the car. He received a pat on the back from Kasuka as the vehicle moved smoothly down the street. The older blonde glared at the road ahead as his younger counterpart stared sadly out the window in deep thought. Kasuka simple flipped out his phone and read directions to Shizuo has he drove to the restaurant.

* * *

Review please~ : ) If you alert and don't review, I'll bother you about it...just sayin'~ Much LOVE~ MERRY CHRISTMAS~ It's an hour late...but hey, it's still in : D


	3. Unexpected Kiss

Title: Game Over  
Summary: AU He kept his gaze on the man standing in his living room. "Kida, take Mikado-chan to your room. I need to talk to his brother." "Game over, Shizu-chan." "This isn't a game, Izaya-kun." Shizaya KidaMikado  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Kiss

Izaya closed and locked the door to their house as his siblings settled into the couch a couple rooms away. "Uwaah! I'm so stuffed! How about you, Kuru-nee?" Mairu spoke, bouncing on the cushion beside the quiet girl. Kururi watched her sister to the side and nodded, patting her stomach. The high school student sat across from his sisters, smiling at the sight. "Thanks for bringing us out, Izaya. Was it for any special occasion?" The boy asked, looking up at the man situating himself in the armchair. The informant shrugged. "No reason. I had some extra time after work today and we haven't gone out as a whole family in so long," he laughed. "And you're welcome, my little Mika-chan." Mikado's lips twitched at the name but stood from his seat. "Movie...," a small voice interrupted his movements. Kururi looked up expectantly at the boy. He blinked questioningly then looked to the man of the house. "Movie," he repeated for the girl, imitating her expression. Mairu soon joined in, jumping on Mikado's back and staring intently at the informant. Izaya's eyes narrowed and the corner of his lips twitched as he watched his siblings. The family soon had a stare-off resulting in the girls' running off to pick a horror film from the shelves.

~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~~420~420~420~420~420~420~420~

A dark haired man waved at two blondes in a lit doorway, climbing into his car and driving off. The two retreated into their home as the vehicle moved away from the curb. "What happened, Nii-san? Why did that man kiss you? I thought you hated each other," Kida spoke, flopping his body on the couch, effectively taking up all available space on the furniture. The taller blonde scowled and opened up a window, sitting on its sill. "It was an accident, Kida," he mumbled, lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke out the window. "Let it go. I'm going to kill that bastard anyway." The shorter blonde shrugged, standing up from the couch and stretching. "Whatever makes you happy, Shizuo. I'm going to shower first," he said, dismissing their short conversation with a flick of his wrist. The bodyguard simply turned back to the smoke flowing into the night air, thoughts going back to the warm touch of the informant's mouth against his. It didn't feel bad or disgusting like he had originally thought. It almost seemed as though that mouth, the one that spat out incessant sarcastic and teasing remarks, fit perfectly against his. He woke from his thoughts as a piece of hot ash landed on his palm. He smiled to himself, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to experiment with the flea.

~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~138~

Mikado padded through the hallways in search for something to do. It was past midnight and the boy couldn't sleep; Kida's last words from that afternoon rang in his ears. The Raira student spotted a light in his brother's room at the end of the hall. He rapped his knuckles lightly against the thin wood door and opened it as he heard a low "Come in." from Izaya. The older male looked up at his brother. He lowered his reading glasses and gestured for Mikado to sit across from him. "Chess," he asked. The boy nodded and brought his knees to his chest on the small armchair. Izaya placed a small glass chessboard with matching pieces on the ottoman between them. Before the younger male knocked, Izaya had been in lost in thought and slight embarrassment of his actions in the afternoon. Why had he not made a smart remark at the bodyguard? Why had he run away like that? Why did the contact feel so...natural? Before the man could think any further, Mikado's knock relieved him of more questions that would surely confuse the informant.

Izaya moved a piece with a soft click and leaned back, watching the body language of the adolescent. "Did you have a nightmare, Mika-chan? Is something bothering you?" Mikado looked up from the board and pursed his lips in a firm line. "No nightmare. It's just...Kida said something to me before we left." Izaya frowned and moved another piece. "Was it bad? Do we need to send some gangs after him?" The boy looked at Izaya incredulously "No, why would you think that? He just...said he liked me," he trailed off, taking one of Izaya's ponds. "Well, do you like him back," the older male mumbled. "I'm not good with these things, Mika-chan. I can't help you all that much. You'll either have to talk to Shinra or just wing it. You're an Orihara; use some of our mischief and trickery," he laughed half-halfheartedly. Mikado shrugged and placed his chin on his knees, taking another of Izaya's pieces. "Thanks, I think. What about you? Why'd you run away? Oriharas don't run from fights," the boy chuckled. Izaya frowned at the board, bring his eyes up to the younger, much kinder version of himself. "Nothing you need to worry about. Checkmate, Mika-chan," he laughed. The raven haired adolescent looked down, then back up to his brother. "H-how...You cheated," he accused, standing up and walking to the door to go back to bed. "Your eyes weren't on the end result, my sweet Mikado. Do everything in life as if it were a game or battle. Don't ever let your guard too far down," he trailed off, fiddling with his king. "Or else...it's game over," he said to himself,clenching the piece in his hand and narrowing his eyes at it.

* * *

The weekend had been uneventful. Anri had called in sick and apologized she wouldn't be able to make it to their usual hang out spot. Both boys were slightly relieved as they felt seeing each other after those three simple words would make their time together tense. Kida figured they'd be back to normal after the weekend when they were back at school.

"Anri-chan! Are you feeling better? My heart tore when I heard that you had fallen ill! If you had permitted, I would've rushed over to nurse you back to health," Kida called across the rooftop as he spotted his friends during lunch. The girl blushed and nodded. "I'm feeling much better, thank you. It was only food poisoning," she spoke quietly. The blonde grabbed her hand and knelt in front of her, "I shall taste your food from now on so my dear sweet Anri-chan would not have to go through such pain ever again." Said girl laughed and took her hand from his. "That's quite alright, Kida-kun." The boy smiled after getting a true laugh from her and sat on the bench across from the two dark haired teens. Anri fidgeted at the silence and turned to Mikado. "I heard about the fight after I left. Neither of you were hurt, right?" The raven haired boy smiled and shook his head. "No one was hurt." The girl smiled in relief. "I was wondering," she started, looking at the two boys. "Why do you two have different last names than your brothers? Ah, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," she added softly.

Mikado shrugged, taking a bite of his bread. "I run an internet based group. When it got out of hand and the members began to argue with a certain gang, I had to stop them somehow. The members eventually discovered my name so I had to change it." Anri's eyes widened causing her glasses to slip a bit down her nose. She quickly pushed it up and recovered. "I didn't know Mikado-kun was a gang leader," she said quietly so as not to attract attention. It was then the boy's turn to be taken aback. "Ah, I wasn't originally a gang leader. My members made it into one." Kida smiled and pat the boy on the back. "My Mikado growing up to be so strong," he exclaimed causing the boy to blush deeply at the contact. "What about you Kida-kun; why is yours different?" Kida wiggled his index finger in a scolding fashion. "Nuh-uh, tell us your original name first," he laughed. Mikado frowned and sighed, uttering his birth name. "Orihara Tanaka." Anri giggled. "I like this name better. Tanaka makes you sound like an old man." The boys watched Anri's reaction, glad she was laughing so much today. The girl turned to Kida. "Now your turn, Kida-kun."

Kida tapped his chin and hummed. "But it's so boring; it's similar to Tanaka here," he laughed receiving a juice-box to the face. "Alright, alright. My name was Heiwajima Bakyura. I was the leader of Yellow Scarves before I disbanded it. I didn't want past enemies finding me so my brothers helped me bleach my hair and change my name. Simple, ne?" Mikado smiled. "Yeah, that's boring," he joked patting Kida on the back as well. Anri frowned. "You two have had such interesting lives. I feel so bland," she mumbled. Kida bounced up, "That's not true, Anri-chan. In reality, we've had the most normal lives anyone could ever have. You, however, your family is," he paused think of a suitable word. "Is just so amazing! Your sisters, you, all carry yourselves so well and have wonderful powers. Anri-chan, you're the most interesting out of all of us," he smiled making it contagious as both the dark haired teens grinned along with him. "Kida-kun, you're not supposed to mention anything about our abilities. If Celty found out, she'd kill you," the girl mentioned eerily as they walked back to class.

~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~13~

Izaya sat, slumped over his desk, playing with a chess piece, lining it up with others to simply knock over like dominoes. He laid his head on his arm, letting his hand hang off the front of his desk. His fingertips lightly touched the warm skin of his lips; he could still feel the warmth of that accidental kiss of theirs. "Why am I thinking about this so much? I've kissed so many others before...done so many things with others before. Why is that brute...why does he keep coming up," the informant mumbled as he ran his fingers over his mouth. He logged onto his computer to get some work done before leaving for an event later that night.

After three hours of non-stop reading and signing of papers, the man stood from his chair and stretched. He picked up his phone, calling Mikado to tell him that he would be late in coming home and to eat dinner on their own. He waved his assistant goodbye over his shoulder as he heard her pack her things. The man entered his spare bedroom in the office and stared at the garment laid out on the bed. Izaya took the dark red dress from the hanger holding it up to the light. "Oh, the things I do for just a bit of information," he mumbled to himself. The man walked over to the full length mirror and held the dress up to his thin body. "It's a good thing I have such a great figure," he laughed. He looked to the side of the bed and sighed when he saw a pair of heels placed next to a shoulder length black wig on a stand. "Mairu...I should not have asked you to dress me tonight," he mumbled, picking up the heels with two fingers. The informant quickly stripped and slipped into the shimmering, satin, maroon dress. He ran to the bathroom to put on a light layer of nude colored gloss and a silver chained pair of earrings. He took off his signature rings and replaced them with a platinum snake coiling around his finger. He carefully put on the shoes and wig, grabbing his phone, knife, and wallet and shoved them in a small black clutch bag. Izaya grabbed a thin black jacket as he walked down to the lobby after checking his reflection. A party he was supposed to attend was to be held in the ballroom of a nearby hotel. He figured walking there in his dress and heels would be a pain, so he hailed a cab.

~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~42~

Shizuo hung up the phone and tucked it into his suit pocket. He stood at the front of a large elaborately designed door to a ballroom. His employer verified his location and wished him a good evening. Tom had some paperwork to do and asked Shizuo to go to a party in his stead. He said to have some fun, relax, drink, and don't get angry. The bodyguard figured that would be pretty easy seeing as he didn't know anyone. He'd take it like a small vacation, some time to think about certain feelings about a certain flea.

The informant had finished his business at the party; getting the information he needed was easier than he expected. His target for the night really was a pervert and would say anything the beautiful maiden before him wanted. Izaya felt disgusted and violated when the man had grabbed his butt and promptly left as he now had the information he wanted. The man walked over to the bar to get a drink and grinned as he spotted a familiar body structure. Izaya walked up to the bleach blonde in the crisp black suit and took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. "Ara, Shizu-chan. I didn't know you came to these things," he voiced. Shizuo turned around and choked on the bit of champagne in his mouth. He wiped the drops away from his lip with a napkin and stared at the man before him. "I-Izaya? The fuck? Why are you in a dress? Don't tell me; you get off on these sorts of things."

Izaya frowned playing with the sash connected to his left middle finger. He put down his glass beside the bodyguard's and discreetly pulled the dress down a bit as it hiked up when he walked. "You don't like it? I was sure you'd love me even more if you saw me in such a state," he joked, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. "Or perhaps, you like the masculine side of me more." Shizuo looked the man up and down trying to figure out why he was in such an outfit; he even shaved his legs. Seeing the blonde's reaction caused the informant to let out a short laugh. "No, I don't have breasts, Shizu-chan. See?" Izaya pulled down the top of his dress slightly to reveal padding. Narrowing his eyes, Shizuo took in Izaya's image once more, but his eyes seemed to fall back to the exposed shoulder and back.

He quickly grabbed the informant's hand and dragged the man out and into the streets, pressing him into the wall of an alley. Izaya winced as he felt the cold brick wall hit his heated skin. He laughed, looking up at the man. "I didn't know you liked me that much. I would-" "Shut up." Izaya shut his mouth, staring into the coffee brown eyes. He pressed his lips in a line but said nothing. The bodyguard had one hand against the wall next to the informant's head and the other pinching the space between his eyes as his brows furrowed. He eventually looked up at dark haired man, eyes falling to his pursed lips. Izaya watched him, questioning himself why he had not simply fought the man now that they were away from public eye. Shizuo leaned closer to Izaya, mouth hovering above the other man's. Izaya could feel the warm breath of the man as they breathed. He couldn't help but gasp as Shizuo captured Izaya's lips in a soft kiss. The blonde raised his hand to grab the back of Izaya's neck, stroking his jaw with his thumb hesitantly. As he felt the pressure to his jaw, Izaya brought his hands up to push lightly at Shizuo's firm chest. The bodyguard refused to pull away, bringing the thin body closer to his. Izaya made a sound of protest but reluctantly let the other slide his tongue beyond his lips to battle with his own. They pulled away for air leaving Izaya leaning against the wall and Shizuo pressing his forearm above the informant's head. Izaya glared at the man. "That," he paused, still taking in breaths. "was uncalled for."

* * *

Read and Review~ : D I love you all you've reviewed, tell your fellow readers! XD


	4. Game Over and Epilogue

Title: Game Over  
Summary: AU He kept his gaze on the man standing in his living room. "Kida, take Mikado-chan to your room. I need to talk to his brother." "Game over, Shizu-chan." "This isn't a game, Izaya." Shizaya KidaMikado  
Chapter 4: Game Over

After their encounter in the alley, Izaya avoided entering Ikebukuro at all costs, opting to get bits of information through the phone and internet. Shizuo had gone about his days normally, wondering when the infamous informant would show his face again. Mikado chose to stay over at Kida's house for a night. Apparently, the young blonde had confessed his feelings again and the boy accepted. Like a big brother, Izaya felt the need to tease Mikado and gave him a condom. The young man had not spoken to his older brother for two days because of that stunt of his. The informant needed to be out of town for a short business trip so he sent the twins to stay at a nearby friend's house.

* * *

Izaya walked up the pavement to Shizuo's house the next night. He rang the doorbell and was relieved as the younger blonde opened the door. Mikado greeted him, running off to gather his belongings. The raven haired man felt relief wash over him when he didn't see the older blonde anywhere in the house. However, that feeling was quickly replaced as he spotted Shizuo step from the bathroom, shirtless with a towel on his head. He had a freshly lit cigarette hanging form his lips as he rubbed his damp hair with the towel. The bodyguard paused looking at the man standing in his living room. "Ah, Shizu-chan! I was away from you for quite some time after our little incident. Did you miss me?" Izaya teased, shaking off the nervousness. "Why are you here?" Shizuo stared at the man. "You don't want me here? I just came to retrieve my precious Mika-chan," Izaya sang. Said boy came from Kida's room with his school bag, glaring slightly at his brother for the name. Kida smirked. "Mika-chan?" He whispered, pulling the boy onto the couch to watch their brother's interact.

"Izaya," the blonde spoke, dropping his towel and putting out the cigarette. "Hm." Izaya refused to look at the man without a shirt; he could see drops rolling off the smooth skin and disappearing on the waist band of his pants. "I need to talk to you." Shizuo stepped closer. "That's great, but we should really get going. Our sisters are waiting oh so patiently in the car." Izaya stepped back causing the bodyguard to frown and turn to his brother. "Kida, take Mikado to your room. I need to speak with his brother privately." Izaya's eyes narrowed dangerously, moving to grab Mikado. Shizuo stopped him by pulling the informant by the arm to his own chest. He held the other man's wrist above his head to keep him still. Kida quickly grabbed Mikado's hand and dragged him to his room to hide out for the time being.

Izaya yelped softly as Shizuo's fingers dung into his skin. "Why do you keep running from me," Shizuo questioned. "Why do you keep chasing me," Izaya countered, smirking. Shizuo pressed harder onto the man's wrist. "I know you're not afraid of my hurting you." Izaya looked away, wincing slightly and glaring at the floor. "What if I am? There are other ways to get hurt, Shizuo," he added quietly. Shizuo loosened his grip, but kept his hold. His eyes softened, realizing what he meant. "I'm not going to hurt you that way." Izaya laughed lightly, trying to pull away. Shizuo placed a hand on his hip, stopping the movement. "Game Over, Shizu-chan." The words angered the blonde, squeezing the informant's wrist as he spoke. "This isn't a game, Izaya," the blonde growled. Izaya looked up, hard crimson eyes piercing into the soft brown ones. "It is to me."

He ripped his arm out of Shizuo's grip and called for Mikado as he left. He rushed to his car, leaving the blonde standing in the living room. Mikado bowed and quickly ran after the man, climbing into the car right before it peeled away from the curb. Mikado smiled at his sisters, and turned back to the man driving. "Did he hurt you, Nii-san?" he asked softly seeing the red mark around his wrist. The man in turn said nothing, concentrating on the road to get home safely.

* * *

Mikado thanked his brother, taking the money as he left the house to meet up with his newly established boyfriend. Izaya played some card games with his sisters before they needed to leave for a party as well. He was alone for the night, just the way he wanted. He walked the girls to the party down the street and gave them a kiss on the forehead before leaving for the train station.

Izaya wandered the streets of Ikebukuro, trying to keep his mind off a certain blonde. He realized going to the city in which said blonde resided was not the greatest idea he's had. He spotted Mikado and Kida, waving to the couple as they exited a theatre. As he turned to cross the street, he detected Shizuo on the other side of the square. The informant quickly changed his direction to avoid the blonde but instead ran a couple of drunk gang members. He peeled back at the smell of alcohol and walked across the street. Izaya looked back, finding the men from before behind him. He led them into an alley, stopped, and faced them.

"Mah, you really shouldn't follow people around. What if someone got hurt?" The parkour master twirled the blade with a flick of his wrist. The men made a grab at the smaller man, spouting disgusting pick up lines. Izaya swiftly avoided them, cutting them slightly for a scare. He smiled as he watched the drunkards flee. He caught a glint of blonde to the side and his eyes widened as he realized he's trapped. Kida and Mikado had followed him and stood at the mouth of the alley; Shizuo was steadily coming closer. Izaya knew if he tried to run, Shizuo would only catch him. He felt a rush of panic but swallowed it as he calmly walked from the alley, brushing off imaginary dirt.. He looked up as the familiar baritone voice sounded above him. "You can't run forever. I just want to talk to you." Izaya backed away from the man, into the metal fence opening up to the dead end. "Then talk," he voiced. Shizuo placed both hands next to Izaya's head, clutching the metal wires behind him. He hung his head and uttered his reasons for chasing Izaya. "I like you. I don't know how or why but, I just do." Izaya's lips twitched, turning into a smirk then a full out laugh. "I have to say, I will forever regret this. Allowing myself to feel this way at all was the biggest mistake of my life. So, unfortunately for me, our little game must come to a close."

Shizuo grabbed him by the neck, throwing him into the alley. He pinned the man against the wall, hips pressing the man painfully against the concrete. He intertwined his fingers with Izaya's holding the arm between the wall and the informant's back. "This isn't a game," he whispered dangerously. Izaya could smell the sent of smoke indicating Shizuo had just put out a cigarette on his way to Izaya. "Why can't you see that? Why do you keep lying to me? Look me in the eye. Tell me that you regret feeling anything," his voice getting louder at each sentence. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows, biting the inside of his cheeks. He could feel the concrete biting into his skin with the way Shizuo had held his arm. He refused to look up, allowing his short bangs to shadow over his eyes. "You can't do it, can you?" he growled. "Just for once, say what you mean." Izaya whipped his head up, sneering at the blonde. "Fine! I love you, ok? Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted," he screamed, eyes glazed over. He ripped away from the man, not caring that the blood from his hand seeped through the fur on his coat and stained Shizuo's white shirt. "I didn't think so," he whispered, jumping to the fire escape to the short roof. He looked down at the blonde, his vision blurring as he felt tears begin to well up. Izaya blinked them away, and continued to run and jump along the roofs of the short commercial buildings. He ran until he knew he had lost the tall blonde. He found himself at a park where an elephant shaped slide used to be before it was thrown by that man.

The informant situated himself on one of the swings, using his legs to push himself back and forth slowly. He stayed, swinging until he heard footsteps and the scent of American Spirit smoke. He watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye, already knowing which way he could run if the man got too close. The blonde had his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched and sunglasses in place as he kept his gaze on the informant. He reaches up, taking the stub of a smoke and flicking it to the side. Izaya stopped his own movements with a tap of his foot. He stood, clenching his fists, one hand around the comforting metal of a blade in his pocket. As soon as Shizuo's black shoe met the pavement of the playground, Izaya bolted to the right, dodging the hole where the slide used to be. He ran as fast as he could willing away the tightness in his chest and stomach.

A hand reached out, grasping onto the informant's bruised wrist, and pulled the panting man against a warm body. A mouth covered Izaya's only to make him thrash around even more. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the lithe body, holding both wrists, trying to calm the man. He ran his tongue against Izaya's lips, but quickly pulled away as he felt a pinch and tasted blood. Izaya broke one arm free from the blonde's hold and swiftly connected his fist with the man's jaw. The bodyguard kept his grip on Izaya as he stumbled back a bit, wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Izaya clawed at Shizuo's hand. Unfortunately for him, the pocket his knife was in could only be reached by the hand that was captured. "Leave me alone! Don't you understand 'game over'?" Izaya yelled at the man, voice cracking as he felt the tightness in his chest return.

Shizuo brought the body closer with a tug. He placed a hand in Izaya's pocket, taking out the knife knowing the informant wouldn't dare run without his trusted weapon. He placed the blade into his vest and waited until Izaya stopped struggling. "No, I don't, Izaya. Enlighten me," he spoke coarsely. Said man let his limbs go limp as he stared into the taller man's eyes. "It means," he swallowed. "I've finally lost control over everything." He paused, looking away. "And it was my own fault. I didn't keep my eyes on the goal and lost concentration; I got distracted by you. You're the reason to my demise, my loss," he finished boring holes into the pavement. Shizuo frowned, hooking the man's chin so he could see into those blood red eyes. "If you see emotions as this game of yours, of course you'll never win. No matter how much you play god, you're still human; humans have emotions and weaknesses. You of all people should know this as you've toyed with so many of them." Izaya moved his eyes away, studying the gravel beneath their shoes. "...god, you're annoying," he hissed. Shizuo held the man loosely, moving his hands to Izaya's shoulders. "But you know it's true." "What if I said I didn't care, that I was going to refuse to acknowledge my humanity?" The man looked up defiantly. "I'd prove it to you. I'll force you if I have to," the bodyguard spoke softly to not scare the informant into running again. Izaya frowned. "Brute." "Coward," the blonde countered, not missing a beat. The informant narrowed his eyes and rested his arms around Shizuo's neck. He sighed as his gaze softened reluctantly. "Then," he began. "Prove it," he challenged. The blonde's lips twitched into a small smile as he pressed his warm lips against Izaya's chapped ones.

* * *

~Epilogue~

Izaya woke to a warmth on his back and waist. He twisted around, finding he liked the touch of Shizuo's skin against his thin waist. He reached up, poking the man's cheek until his eyelids fluttered open. He groaned, pulling Izaya closer, if possible, and tucked the informant's head to his chest. "Sleep," he muttered. Said man intended to do exactly that but flinched as he heard a low thump outside the door.

He peeled Shizuo's arms from around him and quickly slipped into his jeans; it felt odd having no underwear on when he pulled on the pants. Izaya opened the door to Shizuo's bedroom and peeked into the living room only to find the blonde's younger brother on top of Mikado, pinning his arms above his head and a hand in the dark haired boy's shirt. Mikado blushed deeply and struggled against Kida's hold only to be stopped by a knee to his hip. Izaya was now wide awake, gaping at the two boys. "Mika-chan, no," he whimpered seeing his brother being topped.

The boys watched carefully as a muscular arm snaked around Izaya's waist and a large hand covered his face. A tousled blonde mop poked out from behind the door. "Use protection," a rough groggy voice sounded as Shizuo closed the door with his foot. The boys continued to stare at the closed door. A muffled moan coming from Izaya caused Mikado's face to redden completely. Kida smirked, looking down at his prey. "Ne, Mika-chan. Make that sound for me too," he purred. The boy was met with a hard pillow to his face as Mikado escaped from his grip and locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

-El Fin-

I hope you guy's liked it! I realize there was not as much KidaMikado but I hope there was enough Shizaya to satify your needs. Happy New Year! May the new year grant all your wishes~

Much Love,

Cain


End file.
